The use of a counter or of an indicator is well known in the field of fluid dispensers, in particular in the pharmaceutical field. In particular, when such counters or indicators are used with dispenser devices of the Metered Dose Inhaler (MDI) type, in which a reservoir containing fluid and a propellant gas is mounted displaceably in a body, with the displacement of said reservoir causing a metering valve mounted on said reservoir to be actuated so as to dispense one dose, said indicator is constrained in several ways. Firstly, in order to avoid any risk of under-counting, it is generally necessary for the counter to be actuated before or at the beginning of the actuation stroke of the valve or of the pump, so as to avoid any partial actuation that dispenses a partial or a complete dose, but that is not counted by the indicator. In this event, the problem that is posed is that the stroke is generally very short, and that the tolerances of the device tend to reduce even further the effective distance available in order to perform the actuation. This generally requires the use of a complex mechanism in order to provide counting that is functional and certain. In addition, in order to provide a counter that is effective and reliable in operation, in particular when said counter includes a rotary counter element, pawls or similar systems that prevent the counter from turning in the reverse direction are generally provided, thereby also increasing the complexity of the device as a whole.